everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Charles de Rochefort
Charles de Rochefort is the son of Comte de Rochefort from the Three Musketeers. In the destiny conflict, he is a Rebel. He just doesn't like his story, plain and simple. Appearance Charles has shaggy black hair almost down to his eyebrows, with a blood red streak through it. He has black eyes and dark tan skin. But he has vitiligo, and therefore has lighter patches around his mouth, on his neck, on his back, on his arms, and on his hands. He wears a long red jacket with brass buttons, a brown shirt, a brown belt with a brass buckle and dark blue jeans. He wears red gloves the same shade as the jacket. He wears serviceable brown shoes. Personality Charles has a big heart. Really he does, he cries when he sees animals that are just too small, when he sees a little kid upset, you name it. He really cares about others, even people he doesn't know that much. But he doesn't act like it all that much. He doesn't show people how vulnerable he can be, or how caring he really is, because he's been hurt too many times. Being open with his emotions cause him pain, so a lot of the time he rarely does. It doesn't mean he isn't a very sweet boy, it just means you have to look close to see it. Because of his vitiligo, Charles didn't spend a lot of time outside. He was self conscious about his appearance, and now that he goes to school, that part didn't change. He hides it to the best of his ability, but can't really do it around his mouth, (he tried foundation once but it didn't really work). Charles really, really loves little kids. He plays with them, whatever game they want. Like kitty, he's been a giant cat for an unhappy four year old at his home, or pony, he's given out more pony rides than he can count, he even played sheriff with some of the scared ones. He organizes plenty of games and he's never too embarrassed to play with them, no matter where they might be, or who might be watching. Charles is a firm believer that "friends become your chosen family." He never just forgets about someone who used to be one of his best friends, even if they moved away, he will still think of them as his siblings he never had and will wonder what they're doing. No one he's friends with ever get left out on purpose and if he accidentally does so, he will find them and spend the next day treating them like royalty. It can be a little irritating, but hey, that's Charles for you. He sometime feels upset, but refuses to acknowledge it. And that's just because his best friend in the whole world has had a much worse life than he has, what right does he have to complain about it or anything for that matter. He never admits when he feels upset. Family His father is Comte de Rochefort, and his mother was just a simple castle maid. They weren't actually married, and when his mother informed him she was pregnant with his child, he grew scared and fled. His mother still fully intended to have her baby, with or without him. There were complications and Charles survived, but his mother did not. Rochefort was hunted down and was given Charles to raise. But he felt guilty because of what he did, and didn't want to be reminded of his lover, who Charles so strikingly represents, so he went far, far, away, finding a kingdom where no one would know him, with a good orphanage to look after his son. He told them what his son's name was and then left. Charles only found out who his father was after he learned of his destiny. The woman in charge of the orphanage had raised him by herself and finally decided to tell him when she felt he was old enough. Charles felt upset, but he hid it very well. After all, the woman that raised him is a very good woman, and he never remembered being that unhappy growing up. He's only lived two places that he remembers, the orphanage and the school. Friends Melinda Templeton When he was ten, a new girl came to the orphanage, and she looked like she was determined no matter what to not cry. He liked her from the beginning and took her under his wing, showing her what to do and what not to do to make it there. She told him her story, and he told her his, what he knew of his story at that point. He trusted her and she trusted him. Her name was Melinda. They lost touch after she was adopted only two weeks later, but he found her when he came to the school. He was shocked when he learned what Meli was doing to herself and even more shocked to learn what she had been through in the past years. He promised her she will never be alone, and she will never have to mark herself again. He checks at random times. The Musketeer Squad He was invited to be a part of it shortly after getting to the school, since it's a club for people from his same story, he accepted because he wanted to learn more about his story and the people in it. He finds the people there to be cool and somewhat funny at times, and nothing at all like the way he expected people from the Three Musketeers to act, at least towards him. True, sometimes some of them can be just a little bit scary, but they are all a part of his life and he actually likes that fact. Square Pegs There has been much discussion as to whether or not he should actually be allowed to be a part of Square Pegs, but the others acknowledge that him being there makes their president happy, so they usually let it be. When he shows up, they'll give him a hard time, but he's a member, and they couldn't imagine their club without him. Romance He's a little distrustful of romance. His dad left his mom when things got tough and he is looking for someone that he will love and cherish, and will love and cherish him back, that won't try to change him, and who will never leave him no matter what. He of course will never leave someone he loves. (A lot of people already think that Charles and Melinda are dating, but in all actuality, even though Melinda will never leave him and will never try to change him, neither feel that way about the other, they are friends, and are like siblings, but the idea of dating each other just seems wrong. They feel nothing stronger than friendship or sibling love towards one another.) Interests '''Cooking: '''After much persuasion, he was allowed in the kitchen to whip something up. It was the greatest thing they had had in a while, so as long as he wants to, at his home, he has full run of the kitchen. He's good at coming up with something on the fly. Dorm He has a metal dresser, a deep red comforter on his bed, the most recent picture of everyone from the orphanage on his wall, a picture of ten year old Melinda and ten year old Charles on top of his dresser, taken the day they first meant, and a picture of Mistress Havfrue holding him as a baby next to that. Has also been called By Mistress Havfrue Charlie, pup, Baby Boy, Son, (but just the one time) By the workers at the home The poor dear, Chef Charles By the younger kids at the home Char-Char, Charlie, Carlie By Melinda Char-man, Arles Pet He has a pet chamois named Trouve, Trouve wouldn't be allowed at the home, as animals are not permitted there, for obvious reasons (upkeep is hard enough with toddlers tearing through the home), so when Charles received the pet, he was unsure, he didn't know how to be around animals, but eventually he warmed up to the beast, and loves to spend time with him.Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Rebels Category:The Three Musketeers